Trick Candles
by forbiddenjourney
Summary: This is a continuation of Season 3's cancellation of Veronica Mars. *LoVe fanfic!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Trick Candles: Meet Up.**_

Veronica couldn't remember why she was in The Neptune Grand or why she was in an elevator heading straight for Logan's floor. But, sure enough, she was.

The familiar rush of air that accompanied the opening of an elevator greeted her like an automatic-locking-door in a horror movie greets an unexpecting teen. Her stomach churned as she approached Logan's door, and before she could change her mind she tapped lightly on it. The infamous Dick answered, normal cocky smile turning to a devious grin.

"Well, Veronica. Aren't you the talk of the town? You really should know that Logan-" She cut him off.

"Save it. Where is he?"

She didn't give him long enough to answer, because Dick's opening of the door informed her that he was there and that's all she wanted to hear from him. Logan sat on the floor in front of the couch, hunched over in an awkward position with his face in his hands. He didn't look up when he heard Veronica come in.

"Hey." She greeted, in their usual awkward manor.

"Hi." His muffled voice replied.

This time, Logan did look up. He hadn't shaven since she last saw him at school a week ago and his face was more or less back to normal. But, there was something off—besides the furry face. His eyes were glassy and he looked beyond distraught. She felt a sudden urge to just leave, but something told her she'd already dug her grave. A sigh escaped her lips, and she plopped down beside him.

For the next hour or so, they sat in silence. Somewhere in that time, Veronica's arm had snuck around Logan's shoulder and he was now leaning on _her_ shoulder. There was an assumed "I'm sorry" that came with this gesture, although for nothing specific she could think of.

Her routine self-checks always occurred with Logan over the past few years because Logan was the only one that could see right through her. She realised after the hour of silence that this was one of her self-checks, and that she automatically came to him. When everything was wrong around her, she came to him—without even realising it. Not Piz, not Wallis, and not even her own father. Logan.

She turned to face him, and their faces were nearly touching. He wasn't looking at her just yet, so Veronica took the time to take in his features. Each was tied to its respected memory. Finally, he turned to acknowledge her. She took in his facial features full on and she could feel his eyes doing the same. They leaned in simultaneously, but didn't kiss. Their foreheads touched, and from Logan's lips came "Welcome back, Veronica."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trick Candles: Wound Up.**_

_Veronica approached a crumbled figure that lie in the corner of an unfamiliar room. The man was breathing heavily and making choking noises as if he were crying. She gripped his shoulder, gently turning him to face her. The man was Piz. He was still heavily bruised and now he was crying. Veronica found herself backing up with her hands over her mouth, shaking her head and whispering "No" over and over again._

Gasping, Veronica's eyes flung open. She was lying in Logan's bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She looked over at him half-smiling. His expression was peaceful and his breathing steady; she hadn't disturbed him. There was no way to get out of bed without Logan waking up, so she closed her eyes and tried to sleep again. Like always, that was unsuccessful. And in attempts to be nice, Veronica wasted two more hours of the day just lying in bed staring at the ceiling while Logan slept.

"Hey." He finally woke.

"Oh, hi. Guess who's been up since seven?" She responded, kissing him.

He didn't respond. They both rolled out of bed and fell back into a familiar morning routine that consisted of getting ready, stopping to kiss, ordering breakfast, stopping to kiss, and on and on and on. While eating, Logan cleared his throat and looked up at a still eating Veronica. He cleared his throat again and she caught on.

"You need something?" Was her mouth-full response.

He sighed and dropped his fork, folding his hands in front of him, "What made you come back? Why now? I'm fine with you coming back. I thought about it every day. When I was with Parker, I waited and hoped that you would come and mess it up. I liked her and all, but she was only a distraction. Everything that's not you is always a distraction. But, you really liked Piz. I could tell. He wasn't a distraction for you. That really bothered me. So I tried to make Parker bother you."

Veronica gave him a look that made Logan flail his hands, "Wait. Wait. I need to get this off my chest before you get all wound up about nothing. This last month or so has been _hell_ for me, Veronica. I love you. Only you. And you said you loved me, but you can let yourself have feelings for other people. I couldn't do that. It was all an act. You said that you wanted complete honesty between us, and here's what I've been thinking. You can leave me all you like, and the second that you decide you want me back, I'll take you. But, when I want you back when you're not ready it's some big deal. I don't get it. I should be mad about that, but I'm not. I should want to find someone else that won't do that to me, but I don't want to. Before we go back into this cycle of ours, let's stop. Okay?"

She didn't answer.

"… We can do this, Veronica. And here's how it'll work. I just poured my heart out to you and now it's your turn. I need to know why you do what you do so it won't drive me insane. I feel like you don't love me half of the time. Did you know that? It's pretty bad, because you're the only thing I care about. I need to know, Veronica. I need to hear more than just _I love you _this time. That wasn't enough for us last time. And I know you don't want to lose me, or you wouldn't keep coming back. And you know I don't want to lose you because I keep taking you back. It's always been you, Veronica. But, have you always been mine?" His eyes were glassy by then and Veronica shifted uncomfortably. Her eggs were ice cold, so she couldn't take a bite and think of a clever response. So, she just poured her heart out.


End file.
